This invention relates to devices which hold a roll of toilet tissue paper in position for use and which also hold a spare roll of toilet tissue paper also in position for use.
Problems which can arise when a spare toilet roll is not readily available at the place of use are well known, and a number of devices have been proposed for making a spare toilet roll readily available at the place of use. Clelland's U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,181 proposes a device which stores several toilet rolls in a manner which automatically dispenses a spare roll when needed. This device is not adapted to general consumer use because of its cost and because of the space it requires. A device for general consumer use is proposed in Thompson's U.S. Pat. 3,398,908. This device has a central bracket which can be attached to a wall and has two arms extending to the right and left sides of the bracket to hold two toilet rolls. It is difficult to commercialize a device like this because an entire new product must be sold and it is hard to compete for shelf space in the relevant marketplaces which are crowded with low cost standard products.
Other devices, such as those proposed in Harris' U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,259, Poole's U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,958, and Sineni's U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,809, are also difficult to commercialize for general consumers because they require to much shelf space among the low cost standard products sold in the relevant marketplaces.
Thus, there is an opportunity for a product which is used to make a spare toilet roll readily available and which can compete for shelf space among low cost standard products because it needs very little shelf space and works with the low cost standard products now sold in the relevant marketplaces.